The Rift Viel
by StarlightWonderer23
Summary: Sirius falls into the Veil then a rift opening. What secret past is Jack hiding from the team. How can Torchwood, Sirius also certain members of the Order and DA unite to save the Wizarding world. Technology ahead. Please R & R,
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Ianto and Owen sat together monitoring the rift activity, for a strange reason it was acting differently for the last few months. Jack had ordered the team to keep a close eye on it. Jack knew all about magic, he attend Hogwarts years ago, but just for the year though, little did he know he was going to see an old student soon.

"Come on bell, you can do better than that!," he yelled as his voice echoed around the room.

Suddenly Sirius looked away to see how his godson, Harry, was doing.

Sirius's eyes only drift for a second but it was too late as the second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. His eyes were widened in shock with the lightest of laughter still etched on his face.

His body went rigid and curved into a graceful arc as he sank backwards through a veil hanging from the arch.

He couldn't move his body, but he could see his godson face looking at him as his handsome face fell through the doorway and disappeared into the veil.

He span around, hearing his cousin screaming in triumphant meanwhile his godson was screaming his name over the over.

Then he strangely saw his best friend, Remus Lupin holding Harry back. His words set shockwaves through his body.

"There's nothing we can do, Harry."

His godson voice was filled of anger, "Get him, save him, he's only just gone through."

"It's too late Harry," Remus said as his voice was breaking by the second.

"We can still reach him," Harry was struggling with Remus voice full of grief, "There's nothing you can do … Harry ….nothing … Sirius .. he's gone."

Sirius felt strange, he was floating in a mist. He recongised , the two people immediately walking towards him. James? Lily? Then his younger better brother was there, Regulus? Sirius just stood rotted to the spot.

"It's not your time big brother, I'm sorry for everything; He's your first clue horocuxes." Then he walked away.

Sirius looked around there's was no breeze, no trees only green fields.

"Where am i?"

"Beyond the veil Padfoot," said Lily.

"That's means, I'm dead," chocked Sirius .

"No Padfoot, it's not your time."

"How Bella got me with a stunner spell, I fell through the veil."

" True, but Merlin granted you life. Go back. Harry needs you, Remus needs you," said James his voice was broken and Lily pitched in," Finish are work, leaving Harry caused as so much heartbreak, Defeat Voldermort, research horocuxes."

"I want to stay with you!"

"No Padfoot, we will see each other again one day."

"Harry doesn't need me, Remus had been in his life more then I have, even Severus."

Sirius felt a hex from a laughing Lily as James spoke, "Harry loves you as a father, respect that and go back to life. Promise me you will look after Harry, get a girlfriend and Remus together with Dora. Tell Severus I was a prat, tell him thank you for looking after Harry."

"I promise."

"Go you haven't got much time, now, it's closing," yelled Prongs.

Sirius ran through an opening that had appeared, closing behind him just as he went through. He felt himself falling to the ground again, he closed his eyes as he landed on a hard piece of tarmac. Fuck something cracked.

"Jack, someone came through the rift and is currently outside the hub," said a panicking Ianto.

Jack ran outside, seeing a man lying on the ground, trying to get up, but kept falling to the ground.

He held out a hand, helping the man up, support him; it looked like a broking leg.

"Sirius Black?"

"Professor Harkness?"

"It's jack, I'm not your professor now. Welcome back."

Sirius looked at his former professor nothing was different, how the blazing hell does he look so young. "My leg hurts,: he managed, questions later.

Jack sighed, "I'll get my medic to look at it."

"Thanks, where I'm I."

"Cardiff, Torchwood Padfoot, come in and I'll explain everything to you and the team."


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked into the entrance office carefully, Jack heard familiar footsteps behind him. "Hello Liz, can you get Sirius another arm, broking leg I think."

"Okay, Jack," she grabbed the man arm wrapping it around her shoulder, Sirius looked at the beautiful young woman, who was twenty two her eyes are familiar he thought, as she took in his appearance.

"Sirius as in Black?"

"Yes," he said rolling his eyes.

"Right, seems he one of us, I casted healing charms in the office saves Owen the job." She grinned, kicking the door open, soon watching Jack helping Sirius sitting down in a chair.

She bent down in front of him casting healing spells, "Your leg was badly fractured but it mend now, I'll let Owen give you some painkillers later."

"Thanks Miss."

"It's Elisabeth, well Liz. If you call me mine first name, you might just get a nice hex," she teased as Sirius was in his thoughts, feisty little witch, almost Nymphadora twin, with the hint of Lily.

"Any news on the rift, we explain later Sirius."

Jack nodded, "Yes Sirius fell through it."

Sirius looked staring at the door, need to explain, "Wolfgang, I was in the Department of Mysteries and went through the veil ..." He paused, being putting me in a straight jacket before I can say Quidditch, "I went beyond it, got a mission to speak, came back through it and laid outside erm Torchwood."

Liz looked changing his clothes into muggle ripped Jeans, blue shirt and a leather jacket, Sirius looked confused as Jack explain, "The rest of the team doesn't know about my magic past, minis Liz. She works on the team, researching magical happens, also being an auror under cover too."

"We introduce you to the team in a bit."

"Can I at least I know the roles, please."

Jack rolled his eyes, stupid puppy eyes as he spoke , "Team's roles and names."

" I set this place up a few years ago and found the team that works her."

"So the leader. What's your job, exclude recruitment."

"Basically to make sure that anything that comes through the rift is dealt with efficiently, quietly and successfully, if it will harm the general public. Similarly Sirius, anything I believe to be outside the jurisdiction of the muggle police or government falls under my jurisdiction , whether they like it or not!"

"So they learnt not to argue."

"Glad to see you paid some attention in my lessons, Liz will explain Owen."

" Owen Harper, 24. He's is the scientist and medic or healer of the ream. He's an all round genesis in chemistry, biology and physics."

" Like Potions, and Herebology?"

Jack nodded, "Owen on the team because I need someone who not only understand what a chemical synthesis is or how to do an organic compound analysis. But he also can explain what it means to the rest of us."

"So I have to listen to him and take notes."

"Not really notes, but pay attention to him and the rest of the team. You'll learn about muggle subjects and maybe can see the links to our world."

Sirius nodded, "Who next?"

"Toshiko Sato, 30. She runs the technical and computer side of the hub, offering information, research and media support. Also she has direct interfaces with computer systems over the world, enabling Tosh to cover our tracks."

"So why did you hire Tosh?"

Liz spoke, "Tosh's role enable her to do work that opens her mind further to the fact that there is more to learn about this plant and others. She is grateful to be here and one important lesson, is to leave her computer and laptop alone, they aren't toys."

"I don't know how to work one anyway."

"Next, Ianto 22. He's the person who knows more about Torchwood, the hub and the entire set up then anyone here, beside me the Captain. Liz knows more about the magical parts of the place. Ianto, keeps everything running very smoothly and efficiently for me and keep everything and anything well stocked up with supplies."

"And Jack other half, so knock on the office first?" Liz added quietly.

Jack smirked, "Next Gwen Cooper, 27."

Liz coughed, "Taken, by Rhys Williams, not on the team."

"What's Gwen's job?"

"Like an Auror on the team but ex muggle police. I found her becoming a part of the team trying to investigate a series of murders, I tired to use a amnesia drug on her but it didn't work."

"Slytherin," Sirius teased.

"A little bit, Gwen the investigator, troubleshoot and frequent peacemaker. She has convenient contacts within the muggle police."

Wow interested Sirius thought, "So what is your role Liz?"

"Basically I work of Jack researching any magical happens during my auror under cover work too. Popping in every few days, the team believes I working for another Government team."

Sirius grinned, "Little miss double agent. My cousin is an auror, Nymphodora Tonks do you know her?"

"Well under my second identity or appearance, but I'm more of a triple agent."

"Like Jessica Henderson, your in the order. I remember you, now."

Jack nodded, "Liz has been in the order for about six months now, the rift had been picking up the stronger magic spikes, and it really been picking up over the last few months."

"Like the big Azakaban escape, there was a magic storm brewing up, just like last time."

"Yeah Sirius" said Jack getting some glasses of water, seeing Sirius thinking.

"So if you work for Wolfgang under Liz. The Order and Auror work under Jessica. Is your third identity your real name?"

Liz looked at Jack for support, watching him nod. "Liz is my real appearance or base form, I'm metamorphmagus ,my third identity is other spy work but only recently. It mainly helps the order and is starting to help Jack."

Sirius glared, speaking harshly "Like Death Eater work, erm in my crazy trip we should call it, I heard Horcuxes mentioned twice!"

She lowered her head, it was expected reaction. "I'm not proud of it Sirius and I can hide the mark. But I managed to stolen another prophecy from that monster, I hate him and I want him gone, this afternoon in the Department of Mysteries." She paused, time of the good news, "I also managed to capture someone. It's the day after of the battle." She looked in her bag passing over today daily prophet, "For you."

Sirius unfolded the newspaper, seeing the glaring heading He Who Must not be named is back, quickly reading the article.

"Is Harry alright and the rest?"

"There was a few injuries but there are on the mend, but everyone believe you are dead," she paused, "Afterwards Remus told me about Peter, I filled Jack in when I heard and managed to hunt him down in his little rat form."

"I need to see Harry," he said jumping up, but Jack stopped him.

"You'll scary him."

"He's my godson Wolfgang, James little boy!" he sighed, "God Remus,Dora."

Jack helped him down, quietly calming him down, seeing Lis looking through her bag, finding a mirror.

"Will this help, Sirius, I talk to Remus first."

"Thanks."

She quickly changed her appearance to Jessica, black straight hair and black eyes. "Remus Lupin." A tired face showed in the mirror, looking like in a bedroom.

"Hello, Jessie. Kingsley and Amelia found there gift, Peter's in custody." He sighed, "But I know it will help me, but it does nothing with Sirius."

She nodded, "Is Harry near you?"

He lowered his mirror showing a sleeping teen over his lap, "Placed a sleeping charm over him. Severus gave him some calming draught, he's blaming himself."

Sirius looked at Lis, with puppy eyes. "He shouldn't Remus," she was about to continue but Remus cut her off.

"I know that Jessie, but he's seen two people killed in the space of a year. Cedric .." he paused, "Then his godfather, I had to stop him running through the veil."

Jack decided to make his presence know, "Hello Moony. Erm I found someone a short time ago, I'll look after him."

"Who" he asked as the mirror tilted showing Sirius, "Fell through the veil."

"No, Im dreaming."

"No Moony, I'm here. Little bruised up, but I'm fine. Please let the others know."

"I will Padfoot. But how?"

"Beyond the veil. Saw Lily, James and Reg."

"What did your brother say."

"He's sorry. Blah, blah and something about Horocuxes"

"I'll look into it. Just come to see me soon, including you Wolfgang."

Jack nodded, "Wolfgang's promise. I'll come to you tomorrow with Jess. Sirius got a few injuries and I need to alert my team, explain some things" he paused, "Think with my knowledge and my team's skills I can help Harry, you and the order."

Remus nodded, looking across the room seeing a body stirring, "Just stay safe all of you. I got to go Hermione waking up."

"Look after yourself," said Sirius deactivating the mirror, passing it to Liz. "Thanks."

He looked up seeing the door open, as a young Japanese woman walked in.

"Hello Tosh. Can you get the team into my office, please? I need to tell you all something," sighing at his mistake, "Sirius met Toshiko Sato. Tosh met Sirius Black."

Sirius looked but stay quiet still relieving from the news and confused, as Jack helped him up.

"Come Padfoot, I'll explain more."

He walked looking at Jack, "Can you explain why you haven't changed since you was my professor in my fourth year?"

Owen dropped a mug, smashing it on the floor. "You was a teacher?"

"I'll explain in my office," he noticed Liz cleaning the mug up, "Thanks sweetie, Can you call Albus , saying about Sirius and he's safe with me."

"Ok Jackie."

Remus looked at Hermione, "Hermione are you awake."

She nodded, moving into his spare arm running her head through Harry hair. "You placed a sleeping charm over him. He's still blaming himself over dad's death."

Remus held her close, kissing her forehead. "Yeah but he's not gone."

She looked upset at him with a little Black temper coming through, "Dad went through the veil, Remus. You know that."

Remus nodded, "Of course I do. But Sirius fell through in other place, about a hour ago. Jessie Henderson found him, with our old professor, Jack Harkness."

Hermione looked he's not lying, he won't, "How is he?"

"In shock, but in very safe hands, Jack and Jessie are coming up tomorrow. Just get some sleep."

Hermione nodded, laying on the bed, seeing Remus laying Harry down. "I'll sleep in the chair again."

Lis entered Jack's office after sending an owl, seeing the team waiting. As Sirius was reading the rift activity report, confirming the event what happened linked to the magical spikes.

Owen spoke after seeing Lis sit down near Jack. "I'm guessing Sirius fell through the rift and he called you professor earlier captain," he paused, "Sorry about the mug. Can to explain?"

"Yes Sirius fell through the rift and I'm was Sirius teacher from September 1974 to July 1975."

The team jaw's dropped, all couldn't quiet believe that Jack was a teacher, twenty years ago.

"So what teacher Jack like?" asked Ianto.

Sirius smirked, "Some times didn't following the rules. Set really short homework tasks, still one of my favourite professors."

"Spent a lot of my time running about you, how many detentions did you have."

"Too many to count, but still the lowest number of the years"

"So what is the school name? Jack" asked Gwen.

"This is going to be an interesting story and you may not believe me," he took a deep breath, been putting me in a straight jacket soon, "The school name is Hogwarts."

Tosh started researching on a laptop, "You won't find much on those databases."

"Why not Jack. It's just a normal high school."

Jack looked at Sirius rolling his eyes with Lis but trying not to laugh. "Hogwarts it a special school for students with special gifts. They learn about there skills through a number of different subjects and more importantly how to control them."

"Like the movie Sky High, superpowers," said Ianto, "Watched it with my nephew."

"You could say that, but Hogwarts is a school that teaches eleven to eighteen years old, seven year groups, how to control magic."

Owen, Ianto burst out laughing, as Tosh and Gwen was in thought.

"Been reading to many stories or we," joked Owen.

"So you have a wand?" asked Tosh.

"Prove it first," said Owen, "Magic is just kid's stories like ghosts."

Jack smirked at Sirius, laying his hand below the desk, holding his wand in his hand, turning the boys hair a lovely shade of bright orange with red hot pink highlighters, he glanced up seeing the girls laughing.

"What so funny?"

"Your hair Owen and Ianto," said Sirius glancing at Jack. "Old Marauder trick really Wolfgang."

Jack shrugged passing a mirror to Owen, seeing laughter on their faces, until he casted the counter curse.

"So a spell can change your hair colour, anything more exiciting."

Jack casted Wingardium Leviosa, lifting Sirius up in his chair slightly, then transfiguring his pen into a cup.

"Cool," said Owen, "What other abilities are there."

"Parselmouth. Metamorhmagus. Animagus and many more."

"What are those skills?" asked Ianto.

Lis spoke, "animagus is the ability to turn into an animal, Metamorhmagus is the ability to change your appearance and parsel mouth or parsel tongue is the ability to talk to snakes."

"So can everyone have these abilities?" asked Gwen.

"No Metamorhmagus and parsel tongue are extremely rare gifts by birth. But animagus a person can learn it but it's extremely dangerous, anything can go wrong," said Jack almost falling into lecture mood again.

Sirius looked at Jack with a grin, "Come on Wolfgang, it's not the dangerous appratation is more dangerous," remembering his sixth year.

Flashback: January 1977, Lesson 2. Great Hall

Sirius stood next to James in a hoop, both grinning.

"Ready Padfoot"

"Ready Prongs."

Both nodded, apparating to the hoop next to Remus, girls screamed looking at half missing arms and legs.

"Black, Potter. Hospital Wing now," yelled the instructed.

Sirius laid his head back against the pillow, smirking as Madame Promfrey casted healing charms.

"Don't mess about what this in the future." She said looking at James. "You too Potter."

She stood back, "Constantly in the hospital wing the pair of you. I want a 4 inch essay on the dangers of apprate on your head of house desk in the morning."

"4 inches" said James

"Do you want to make double, Potter."

Both boys sat back staying quiet.

End of flashback.

"Sirius" said Jack, "Earth to Padfoot, What are you remember?"

"Just me and James, losing a few body part during a appration lesson."

"Messing around more like" said Jack noticed the smirk on Sirius's face, "Bet Poppy had a go at you both."

"Yeah and a essay the first thing the next morning on Tabby's desk"

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, but got a lecture of a few people afterwards."

"Why is animagus dangerous?" asked Owen

"And how did you becoming one?" asked Tosh

Jack nodded, " For me it all started comforting a student in November."

Flashback- October, two days after full moon.

Jack finished up his defense class. "Essay …. Remus Lupin please stay behind."

Jack looked seeing James, Sirius staying back, "I won't keep Remus long boys. I want a word in private."

They muttered something under their breaths, quickly leaving. Jack pointed his wand at the door, casting an locking charm and silence spell. After encouragement and Jack promised never to think or treat Remus differently, he told him all about the werewolf curses and how it affect him, also how he became one.

" I promise to help you Remus" he sat back "Does your friends know. I mean Sirius, James and Peter?"

"Since the end of second year, they confronted me. Trying to become animagus to help me" he sighed hit himself but he was glad finding Jack easy to talk to.

"That's dangerous but I'll watch you when those three boys become one." He smirked, "I always want to become one, so you can help me."

"Thanks Professor."

"It's Jack in private. My doors office and room is always open for you if you need a chat. Did anyone else know?"

"Lily Evans, my girlfriend in the first year. She was there when no one else was."

"The girl James fancy." he sighed, "He'll have to stop hexing every student, first."

"He won't grown up fast, give him a while and let him admit he like hers."

"Well Remus, those boys are for keeps, you don't make good loyal friends like that very often, and you don't meet a lot of girl like Lily, she is a special person."

Remus nodded, "I should go, see you next week Jack."

Jack unlocked the door with a grin on his face, seeing Remus leave slightly happy then he walked in.

End of flashback.

"So you became one, to help a werewolf," said Ianto.

Sirius glared, but he stop him noticing Ianto was worried, if he was hurt, so he reassured him. "Remus was well looked after, the headmaster would walk with Remus to his safe place to transform," he glanced at Sirius wanting to tell rest of the story.

"When we managed in February. Jack would walk with Albus, while me and James stood hiding, until the we could walk into the safe place, in are forms," he paused, "There is now a potion or medicine called wolfsbane, which allows Remus to keep his human mind during the full moon, it wasn't created in our school days."

He glanced at Jack, knowing he was remembering the day the four boys made a promise.

Flashback

"Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin. Please sat behind!"

Jack waiting for everyone to leave, silencing the door and locking the door quickly.

Remus spoke, "No one has ever really wanted to remain friends with me after they knew, and I'm grateful of your three and of Jack."

James held out his left hand, "Friend's forever Moony."

"Brothers" Sirius answered, laying his own hand on top of James' smirking.

Then Peter followed "Always."

Remus laid his hand on top of there's "Thanks for everything, once a bond brother always a bond brother."

Jack walked up, laying his hand on top of Remus, "Always be the big brother, I only here for a year, but you welcome to stay in touch."

"What are brothers for?" James grinned.

"Any way, you all in detention tomorrow night bring all the research you done."

"Thanks Jack," they all said leaving the room.

End of Flashback

Peter broke that promise and Jack hated that. The young teens were like brothers, accepting the werewolf curse and showed loyalty, that year he watched their bond as brother's grew stronger. In the Peter was the secret keeper, and the reason why James and Lily were dead, he only found out last night. He blamed Sirius for years, often playing darts using his face as the triplet 20 bed. He remembered the day Sirius, James and he became animagus also helping Peter.

Flashback

Jack and the fours boys were standing in the room of requirement, notes spread out on a table and complex diagrams of his own sitting on a board. Remus was frowning and Jack was lounging in his chair, smiling. As James and Sirius was also smirking in their chairs .

Remus took a deep shuddering breath, "Right here we go." He spread his hands wide, "I think it's fair that Jack goes first."

"You sure?"

The boys nodded as Jack stood up, brushing the crinkles out of his robes, tossing a grin at Remus, as he stepped into the centre of the circle that was in the centre of the room. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and began the transformation. When his body finished transforming, he was a big dark wolf with a patch of white down its chest. His eyes stared at Remus.

"Wolfgang protected of us like an alpha male. Thanks Jack for everything. I proud to call you our big brother"

He transformed back, walking over to Remus giving his a hug, "Proud to call you my little brothers," then sitting on the floor next to him.

"James, you second."

Like Jack done, James stepped into the circle flashing a smirk at Sirius. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and began the transformation. His limbs changed and his head lengthened and suddenly he was a brilliant white and brown stag. His antlers were tall and shiny, and his bright hazel eyes stared out looking at Sirius, jaw drop with Remus and Peter's

Jack noticed he was panicking as he couldn't transform back. Knowing that his heart was beating fast and the precipitation showing is his face.

"Relax James, deep long breaths. Count them."

He knew James was feeling the magic pulsing through his, as his body was changing back it showed relief spread through him. Once he was back in his human from he turned to Remus, who was grinning broadly. "You did it James."

"Well done Prongs," grinned Jack.

"I guess I did do it, Wolfgang and Moony."

Remus turned to Sirius, "All right, Padfoot it's your turn.

"Like Wolfgang said if you panic as you can't transform back take long deep breathes." said James

Sirius stepped forward, his eyes gleaming. "If James can do it and Wolfgang can do it, so can I"

Jack grimaced, Sirius was always competitive it showed in his classes. He watched James stepped aside as Sirius took his place in the center of the room. He began the transformation. Black hair sprouted, and before long a playful light hearted big black dog stoo in the circle, waving his tail like mad. As he changed back he had the biggest smiling on his face, almost giving puppy eyes to Jack.

"Quit the puppy eyes Padfoot. Or I might make you my new dog in future."

The boys laughed, "Ok Peter you next."

Peter walked into the circle, struggling to transform. James and Sirius walked over, "We are going to help you, just listening to us." Jack nodded, "Peter, you need to focus."

James nodded, "Focus Peter I know you can do it."

"Me too," said Sirius.

End of Flashback

Beside the marauders, minus peter now and the lonely Slytherin being a favourite student. He always liked Lily and he could remember her well.

Flashback

Jack was walking in the library, noticing a hint of red hair quickly moving past.

"Happy New Year, Ms Evan's."

She looked round. "Happy New Year, Professor Harkness."

"What you looking for? I can help only been in my rooms and in Hogsmeade."

"Was looking for something to help a friend."

He whispered, "I know about Remus condition."

Lily nodded, "Like to read about animagus also about protecting charms, I'm muggleborn you see."

Jack nodded, "Let's find some Charms book, I'll teach you, need improving my skills, you the most talent witch I know and I heard from Flitwick that you really good in charms."

"Thanks, shame my sister won't listen she calls me a freak, just because she doesn't have magic."

Jack sighed, "Don't let her upset you; I'm sure your parents are proud. I'll be proud if my goddaughter was like you."

Lily nodded, "How older is she."

Jack grinned proudly, "She is most adorable little two year old …"

End of flashback

Ianto looked at Jack who had a rare tear in his eyes, "What wrong, Jack" he asked.

"Just memories of a fallen person."

"Lily?" asked Sirius.

Jack nodded, "She didn't deserve to die, Harry deserved to know his amazing mum." he said wiping a tear away.

"Sound like you loved her," said Ianto.

"No Ianto, don't be silly, Lily was my student. She was a very special person you couldn't help but love her," he paused letting lis ask a question before Sirius told the story.

"What was Lily like," asked lis, " I heard some stories, I'm a witch too. I can change me appearance. I don't work of another government unit, I work at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, also been studying the rift activity when I can."

Sirius nodded, "Now about Lily, she was a very special person and you couldn't help but love her alot of boys at Hogwarts knew it, even went out with her briefly in the third year, Remus I think in the first year. Lily was that type of person, everyone loved her and even teacher I'm sure says she was a pleasure to teach, she was a really gifted young witch. My friend James saw it in her the moment he first saw her on the very first train journey. It took us ages to get him to admit he liked her, but people knew he had a crush."

"Didn't he love her then," asked Ianto.

"At first James didn't know what to do about his feeling for Lily, but he loved her the moment he set eyes upon her. But we were only just eleven and just starting Hogwarts. Of course you don't understanding much about girls at the age or plan your future wife at that age. But James was different, a love sick stag or puppy, he was always sure Lily would be the one for him."

Jack was half listening to Sirius as he talked, looking through a box, showing the first photo her found but was of Lily and Severus laughing with him on the frozen lake.

Sirius glanced, "Memory photo?"

"Yeah, that Christmas, I was walking back from Hogsmeade, seeing Lily and Severus together. I walked to them, enjoying in with them talking for ages. Sirius, Severus wasn't a bad person, he may make some mistakes in his life, but he had a lot of trouble at home. Guessing James pranking him didn't help."

"I understand," said Sirius feeling a little guilty now.

"So what are your animagus forms, and nicknames, Padfoot and Wolfgang mean," asked Owen.

Jack grinned seeing an old parchment, looking at Sirius rolling his eyes. "You can explain Jack."

He laid the paper on the cleared desk, pointing his wand at it whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Smiling as the familiar writing appeared on the parchment like a spider's web.

Messer.s Moony, Wormtail, Wolfgang, Padfoot and Prongs.

Are proud to present the marauder's map

Version 2.0

"Who's Moony, Wormtail and Prongs?" asked Tosh

"Moony is Remus, form a werewolf from a bite he received when he was younger," said Jack. "Your animagus form, reflect your inner feelings and wishes.

"Padfoot is me. My form is a dog. I'm always light hearted and playful. James is Prongs, always wanting to be big and strong, so he became a stag. Wormtail was Peter" he spat at his name, "Rat. Well you know what there are like, bloody traitor."

I'm Wolfgang," grinned Jack, "Loyal, protect of my friends, my family and my pack like an alpha male would."

"So like a wolf?," asked lis.

Jack nodded stepping back changing into a dark wolf with a patch of white down it's chest. His eyes grinned back at the shock team as he watched Sirius turning into the playful big black mutt.

He changed back, "Come Padfoot, I might take you of a walk." He glanced at Lis, "Find a dog lead."

Sirius quickly changed back, sitting down, "You'll never get me on a lead. I'll take you for a walk if you do."

"How do you cope being a dog."

"James always what to make the change more permanent. The tail I could live with, but the fleas there are murder." He paused, "But without Padfoot or Snuffles I won't be sane. 12 long years in prison of a crime I didn't commit. The thought of my baby girl and Harry kept me going, also knowing that I was innocent."

"Prison isn't that bad," said Ianto.

""Wizarding prison is. It in the middle of the North Sea, the guards are Dementors at every entrance. They suck all your happy memories out of you to drive you insane. When there came near my cell, I turned into pads, there could sense me but couldn't feed off my memories."

"How did you escape" asked Lis.

"Pads again and the help of the Weasley photo in Egypt. There youngest son looked Hogwarts again and had Wormtail on his shoulder. Leave Harry to tell you school stories, though I haven't heard about his first two years."

"Okay."

"So how did you end up in prison," asked Ianto, "And how did Lily die."

"Lily and James and their son were in hiding it was dark times, A wizard called Voldermort was after Harry because of a prophecy and it became true." Said Sirius, feeling Jack laying a hand on his shoulder, "Peter was one of his followers, death eaters we call them. He betrayed the Potter's giving away their location. He was a secret keeper which he had the location hiding in him but of course he shared it." He took a breath "On the 31st October 1981 everything changed it was a full moon that night so Remus couldn't help. Voldermort came that night, murdering James then Lily, who died protecting her son. Then I stupidly ran after Peter he step me up. We had a duel, killing 12 muggle, non magical folks, he faked his own death cutting of his finger, before turning into a rat, living with a family on the light side of twelve years. The next thing I was in prison, no trail. I left my daughter and finance sleeping. I don't even now where Maya and Laura are now, all because of a stupid mistake."

Jack looked, "Sirius you was protecting and being forever loyal to James. If I wasn't travelling and knew I would ran after him."

"So the marauders map shows?"

"Hogwarts, Me, James and Sirius used it to set up pranks in the middle of the night and sneak around the castle."

"So it shows students and staff." Asked Tosh

"Also ghost," Sirius noticing Jack was looking at the map.

"Peeves on the third floor as always, Mrs Norris near the kitchens." He glanced at the common rooms, and other rooms soon finding Remus.

"Padfoot found Moony."

Sirius looked seeing Harry Potter, Hermione Granger- Black, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin in the same room. He grinned running a hand through his hair, "When you see Moony tomorrow, can you bring here and Tonks back to see me. Glad this map shows adoption names, removed it from the first version but the insults still remain."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Of course I'll bring Remus and Nymphadora back, and you can keep the map."

Sirius pointed his wand at the map 'mischief managed', placing it in his pocket. "Just don't call her by her first name. You can try, but you might get a nasty stinging hexes at you, worse they Lily's."

"Thanks for the warning." He sat back looking at the clock, "It's nearly 1am. I and Lis will see Albus at 7 o'clock before the students are getting up. Gwen, Tosh and Owen, I'll let you teach Defence to Sirius, Torchwood style. Just in case he goes on a mission with us, also explain more about Torchwood and your roles."

"Just hope his first day goes better then Gwen," laughed Owen, causing him to get hit from Gwen, "And keep you away female prisoners."

Owen smirked, as Jack spoke, "Also Sirius, What was it now, a different girl for the first five years, I heard on the grape vine."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "It was fun and the map helped getting away from those wards."

The others laughed, quickly leaving to go home. Jack noticed Sirius looking at Lis as she left. Laying a hand on his shoulder, "She out of your league Padfoot." He said he cared for Lis like a daughter and didn't what her to become one of Sirius notches or short flings.

He smirked, rolling his eyes as Ianto walked back in carrying three glasses and a bottle of alcohol, "Small nightcap!"

**A/N:**

**I'm the crazy person who made Jack is a teacher, make this interesting and will be including some flashback's when I can. In the torchwood achieve book Ianto was born in 1983, Harry and Hermione are older then him therefore the team births and events of the team are earlier, just after series one storyline.**

**Not sure about lis's pairing have one character in mind who league ahead, also she has an close relationship with Jack!**

**As for Sirius ex finance Laura, [Hermione birth mother] you can choose dead or alive or kidnapped.**

**Confirmed pairings : Harry / Hermione , Jack/ Ianto , Tonks / Remus.**

**Feel free to ask questions and please review or send a PM, I always feel insecure about my writing and present the characters well.**

**Next Chapter: Jack and Lis return to Hogwarts: a interesting order meeting and reunion with Remus, and [the cubs] Harry and Hermione.**


	3. The Worst 36 Hours

Sorry for the wait, I'm having extremely bad troubles with mine writing, at the end please review, to let me know what parts of Sirius you like to know. I know it cruel Hermione just found out but that the way it was originally planned.

Looks at watch - less then a hour to new year {GMT Time]

I wish all mine lovely readers all the very best wishes for 2012 and a belated Merry Christmas.

Please Review with a chocolate frog on top, yours thought / opinions will help shape Sirius History. Flames will be ignored, i know the grammer bad.

THE WORST 36 HOURS : PART 1

Nymphadora Tonks walked into the Hospital wing corridor, seeing Harry walking passed her in tears, but not directly looking at her, she managed to hear the faintest, 'I'm sorry.'

"Harry, Remus wants to see you. Please take your trunk to his old quarters, just tap on it to shrink it," she said, hearing Harry footsteps stop.

"Why? Tonks."

"We are going to support you. Go to Remus or i'll drag you to him and that's a promise."

"Ron hates me."

"What happened?"

"He ... He told me I'm a Cancer."

"Don't listen to him."

Harry sighed, putting his hands into his trousers pockets, as Tonks glanced at the broken teen.

"Look Harry. It's not your fault, you just have bad thing that happen to you. Si ... Sirius will ... want you to be strong."

She saw a shrug of his shoulders, as he walked away. I tried, hopefully Remus can get through to him she thought, walking into the office seeing Alastor Moody sitting with Poppy, notcing the tray on the side.

"Tonks anything you need just ask," said Poppy.

"Thank you, it means alot," she paused wiping a tear that rolled down her cheek, "I heard Hermione Granger got cursed by Dolohov."

"It's was a very dark curse, I immediately alerted young Jessica, as she knows her stuff from her many travels and projects," said Moody.

She nodded, reaching into a pocket removing a small bag handing it over to Poppy.

"Try this, she a good friend. It's a dressing with a number of chamrs attached to it. Jess says to use it within a healing balm and normally pain relief."

Poppy glanced at the bandage, impressed with the careful design of muggle and wizarding elements, knowing from her husband, Jessica was a very gifted and talented young witch.

"I'll try it. Tonks, can you please talk to Ms Granger," asked Poppy, "She seems very quiet after a huge fight between Mr Potter and Mr Weasley."

"Some nasty thing was said," Moody added, getting up. "I'm now going to speak to Albus about these crash defence sessions," he paused laying a gently hand on the young auror's shoulder. "Stay strong Dora. There's a rift in the trio, and Harry with Hermione needs support."

Walking into the hospital wing, Tonks noticed Hermione was laying on her front and crying into a pillow. Slowly resting beside the teen, she noticed someone brought down a bag, with a hoody laying on the side of the chair.

"Hermione, Ignore the weasel."

"I will Tonks. But he was out of order to Harry, saying he could got us all killed. We went as a group," she paused, "It's twice Ron turn on Harry now."

"Last years tournament. Remus told me."

"And Sirius. I miss him so much ... It's ... not real."

She reached over, gently rubbing Hermione back, like her parents would do if she was upset.

"Just let yourself grieve. I know you enjoyed reading with Paddy in the library ... and his stories."

Tonks felt her starting to trun, lifting her hand away, as she watched Hermione wiping her tears away.

"Pass my hoody please."

She glanced down seeing a letter poking out, hearing Hermione voice, "I only fould out a little while ago. You can read it."

Carefully she pulled it out, feeling something like a necklace inside quickly glancing down feelining a punch in the stomach, as she recognised the handwriting.

"How much ... have you read?" she asked, unable to hide the shock in her voice.

"Just up to saying Sirius was .." she paused putting her head into her hands, letting the tears she had been holding in starting to flow.

Tonks laid the letter down, carefully and gently pulling her lost cousin into her arms, rubbing her back as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, with a head burying into her shoulder, starting to run small circles on her back.

"Let it out. We will get through this as a family. I'm here supporting Harry with maybe teaching defence sessions to anyone who is interested with Moody and Remus."

"How's Remus," she managed through tears.

"He's hurting and hopefully now talking to Harry or doing something."

"Harry is blaming himself over Dad's death."

"I know... We will read the letter together when you are ready."

"Is Mum related to Professor McGonagall? Dora, if it's okay."

"Dora is fine," she smiled briefly, "Minerva McGonagall is your grandmother. We can tell her another day, when you are ready also she should be coming out of St Mungo's today sometime," she paused, thinking about her cousing godfather. "Hermione, Do you want your godfather to know."

"It's depends who it is."

"One, Mr R J Lupin."

She nodded, "I need to ask a few questiongs and Dora ...I don't want to be in here, please get me out."

TOnks nodded, "I'll be one moment, I'm just burrowing something in the evenlope."

Hermione glanced seeing TOnks pulling out a gold necklace, notcing a grim outline and an husky in a heart with the initials S and L on either side.

"It's beatiful."

"Mum helped Laura design it. I got a plan .. just rest."

Tonks knocked, opening the door, seeing Poppy already checking the store cupboard, and writing the list of potions to be made over the summer.

"Dora."

"Poppy can you discharged Hermione into my and Remus care, please. I won't ask if i had to."

" I need a good reason Dora, as you know i need to keep an close watch on her."

Immediately she drop the necklace from her hand, danging it in mid air, watching the healers eyes widening in shock then a nod, knowing the Promfrey family was closer to the McGonagall.

"I'll just talk to Miss Granger- Black about this new treatment. I be there in one moment."

She walked back in smirking, carefully seeing Hermione holding her hair back, to let her put on the necklace, when it belonged.

"Do you want me to get some of my thing , I got of Sirius's.

Hermione nodded, "Can we tell Nan tomorrow morning."

"Okay, Want about your auntie Andy. My mum.?"

She nodded, "Alright, but how's harry going to take this, we should have grown up together."

Tonks bent down whispering a plan into her cousin ear.

"That's pure evil."

"I know, but if he needs some strong talking to that will work."

"What's that" asked Poppy, seeing two cheeky smiles, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione lets get you discharge sweetheart but promise to rest and any trouble, just get Remus or your cheeky cousin to floo call if you need anything. And i see my house elf sent down some clothes with a few other things."

"I'll be back soon, my little Marauder Cousin."

"Oh no, that is going to cause trouble.," Poppy teased, seeing Tonks walking out.

Tonks portkey to her parents house, walking in seeing her father reading the daily prophet, soon looking up and laying the paper down.

"Hello sweetheart, come here."

Ted pulled his daughter into a hug, moving a strand of loose hair from her face, "Sirius want us to be strong, and get through this as a family."

"I know dad, I know, But i need to get some things from my old room."

"Are you, staying long," he asked.

"It's just a flying visit, i got to see Remus."

Ted nodded, watching Tonks walking up the stairs to find Andromenda sitting in her room, glancing at a photo of Sirius holding his two girls, Dora and Hermione , as Laura was leaning on the chair back.

She quickly found an old photo album, stuff spare black dog toy, and an old ipod, still full of songs, glancing on the top shelf seeing an box tossing it into the duff bag.

"Sweetheart, want are you doing."

"Mum, I found little Mia. Thought a few things can help explain about her parents."

"Who, When and Where?" Andy asked in shock.

"Miss Granger, Hogwarts. Hermione opened the letter a while ago, well read just enough to get her parents names. She got cursed last night from Dolohov."

"Who knows?"

"Me, you, Hermione and Poppy, I should go. I will come back next week and introduce Hermione to you and Dad, if she ready."

"I understand, look after your cousin."

"Promise."

She returned, seeing the curtain being moved, seeing Hermione putting on her Gryffindor robe with a bit of help.

"Jess, healing method is working well"

She dropped her shrinked bag into Hermione, putting the shoulder bag on her shoulder.

"We will look when you are ready, lets get your trunk from the tower."

"What about Ron if he kicks off."

"He'll learn not to mess with me, I'm still a Black, and that family reputation is know for brilliant charm work."

Hermione smiled, hiding the necklace under her t- shirt, "Let's getting going Dora."

"Take your time."

Hermione walked into the common room, seeing it very quiet, quickly going up the stairs to the fifth year girls dormoritory resting on her bed, seeing Crookshanks coming over to her. Watching Tonks gathering a few loose things up, finally shrinking her trunk into her pocket, as there was a knock at the door.

"What" said Hermione, answering the door, holding crookshanks.

"Hermy, you shouldn't be alone. Come into my dorm, I'll look after my girl."

"I'm not your girl Ron. I'm now going to see Harry and support him."

"Why. He almost got us killed," he started to yell, but stopped seeing Tonks raising her wand, pointing it at him.

"You followed Harry," she said, watching his face turning red and was about to start yelling again, as a body blind hex hit him, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Wotcher Nevielle, Nice hex," unable to hide her grin, seeing Hermione smirking beside her.

"Extra hand Nevielle, support Hermione."

Nevielle wrapped an arm around Hermione waist carefully, "Lean on me, Where are we going Miss Tonks."

"5th Floor, Remus Quarters."

Tonks knocked, seeing Remus quickly answering the door. "Hermione, Nevielle come in . Harry's currently in his room," he said, seeing Crookshanks brushing past his leg.

"Hermione's is going to help support Harry, Nevielle."

Remus stood back watching Nevielle helping Hermione sitting down.

"I'll make some hot drinks."

"Professor can i talk to you in private, please."

"Of course Nevielle."

"Moony you are going to bunk in with Harry. Me and Hermione are stealing the Master room."

"Typically," he whispered, leading Nevielle to the small kitchen, mainly for hot drinks.

Nevielle returned seeing Hermione laying against a pillow, with Crookshanks curled up next to her, carefully laying her loose robe over her.

"Thanks Nev."

He turned seeing Harry walking in, "I'll leave your alone, I'm checking up on Luna."

Remus nodded, "Your welcome to come anytime Nevielle. Harry and Hermione is going to be staying here."

"Thanks p ... Remus."

Harry walked in immediately laying behind Hemione wrapping an arm around her, "You look like you needed a hug."

Remus smirked at the site, hearing Tonks calling him.

"Hot chocolates are on the table and no funny business."

"You to Moony" said Harry, with the tiniest of smirks.

Remus rolled his eyes walking in seeing Tonks had already transfigured a large sofa in the room, with an arm chair.

"Moony Door."

He closed hearing an silencing charm going up, "What's wrong."

"I found Mia."

Remus ran a hand through his hair, laying back on the bed, which comfortable slept about five people, "I'm guessing she is in the living room."

"Bingo. I got some things in the bag for Hermione. Think we are going to use this room more."

Remus nodded, reaching for Tonks hand, pulling her into a hug, "You need hug, Nymphie."

"Watch it."

Harry grinned seeing Hermione roll over, laying her head in his chest, holding him close, as crookshanks moved near the fire.

"Love, I know you're not saying anything." said Harry, looking directly into Hermione eyes.

"I found my real parents names this morning."

"Who."

"Tonks is my cousin with flippin' ferret boy."

"Padfoot?" Harry chocked.

Hermione nodded, "Honey, It wasn't your fault and i just need to hold you and be held."

He nodded, kissing her forehead, turning onto his side facing Hermione, feeling her arm move to down to his waist, gently ticking him.

"That's not fair, rest my love."

Remus stood still summoning a camera, seeing Tonks laying a blanket over them, "Just missing the stuff animals between their chests."

"I heard that Nymphie and i heard the camera Moony. We just having a hug."

"Hermione stop faking," said Remus.

She sat up blushing seeing her cousin smirking, "I told Harry, Dora."

"Yep, little Miss Granger a Marauder's Daughter" smirked Harry.

He sat up, placing an arm around Hermione, "We'll get through this together."

"Dora, can we read my letter."

Remus unfolded the letter, feeling a tear roll down his cheek, recognising Laura's handwriting.

My Darling Daughter,

If you are reading this than your parents have told you the truth. I would have raised you myself if i could but the wizarding world is not safe.

Hermione "Mia, " my name is Laura Miley McGonagall. Your father name is Sirius Orion Black.

He was so proud the day you were born, 7lbs 11 oz at 8:23am. When I placed you in his arms he wouldn't let you go. He loves you so much, as I often caught him at night time looking at you sleeping in your cot, and sometimes singing nursery rhymes to you as he rocked you to sleep or sometimes is favourite muggle bands songs.

We named our friends, Remus Lupin, Carson Snape, and Lily Evans-Potter, your godparents.

Darling the day Lily and James was killed, Carson went missing and Sirius was sent to Azkaban for a false charge, my world was torn apart at the seems literally. So i took you away from our world, I had to protect you, so i placed you in a muggle orphanage. Hermione leaving you there was the hardest thing I had to do but i knew it was for the best. I love you and I will miss you every day, there will not be a moment I won't think of you.

I know you've made our family so proud. Before i left you at the orphanage, i placed charms over you to make you appear and grow up like your adopted mother. It was done to protect you from Voldermort and his followers.

The charms will brake, once you turn seventeen and are a legal adult in our world. Please remember Hermione "Mia " Jean that i love you and i hope you don't think ill of me.

I love you always, my beautiful baby princess.

Mum xox

Ps; The Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall is your grandmother.

Tonks passed a photo over the them.

Hermione held it with a shaking hand, seeing Sirius with an arm around Laura, holding her, with Remus in the middle with his arms spread acrossed the sofa, next to him was Lily holding Harry who looked only a few days old, with James arm around her.

She glanced suddenly seeing Harry in tears, quickly running out of the room, finally the reality hit home.

"I'll talk to him," said TOnks winking at Hermione.

"Please behave."

"I promise."

Remus moved across, lifting Hermione into his lap, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, wiping the tears away, then kicking his legs up on the sofa, seeing Hermione laying into his chest.

"So my georgous god-daughter, want do you what to know."

"Erm, Mum and Dad's history if it's alright with you."


End file.
